The Official Boyfriend Application
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: The Warblers fill out a Boyfriend application; couples included are Klaine and Niff, maybe more.
1. The Boyfriend Application

_**The official Boyfriend Application**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

_**Author's Note: Since the first preview got along so well, I'm going to start focusing on each warbler member or couple and telling how the application effected them. Thank you so much for all the author alerts. I think there were over 12 just in 6 hours. I have never had that, it felt wonderful. Thanks so much!  
**_

"Warblers, I have an announcement." Thad Martin, a senior and a member of the Warbler council stood up and said.

"You finally realized that Emma Roberts will never love you back and are now giving up. I'm so happy for you." Ethan Dalloway, Thad's room-mate said. There were cheers of "yes" "peace at last" and "finally" echoed through out the choir room.

"So Not funny and Emma will be mine." Thad said completely serious for once in his young life.

"Thad, What's your announcement?" an impatient and irritated Wes asked him. Wes Montgomery was another senior and head of the Warbler council asked him.

"Sorry." Thad said sheepishly.

"Just get on with it. We still have to start the meeting." David reminded him. David Rivers was the final member of the Warbler council and was a junior.

"Sorry" Thad mumbled and the rest agreed. The Warblers knew how serious Wes and David were went it came to the Warbler meetings. They would not stand for joking around during their meetings.

"I found this boyfriend application and I thought each of us could fill one out." Thad told them.

"Why would the Warblers do that?"

"None of us have been on a date in months except for Klaine, Niff, or Wevid." Thad said as if that explained it all.

"We're not dating." Jeff Sterling, a part of Niff spoke out loud.

"Whatever you say, love birds. I also heard that the people who fill this out actually stay together. My cousin had the boy she was crushing on fill one out now they are engaged. So, Will You?" Thad asked them.

"Let's have a vote. Raise your hand if you want to fill out this application." Wes said clearly just wanting to get on with the meeting. Every hand was raised with only a few half heartedly raised ones. They were all curious about this application though they didn't show it.

"How exactly would this work?" the newest addition to the Dalton Academy Warblers and the other half of Klaine better known as Kurt Hummel asked.

"All of us will get an application in order to fill it out. When you are completed, you will turn it into me." Thad explained thoroughly.

"Thank you all for giving me your time. I just want all of us to find happiness with someone." Thad said completely serious for once in his young life.

"Are you getting mushy on us now, man?" Nick Duvall asked.

"Don't count on it, I'm not going to start singing Katy Perry songs so I think I'm free from the mushy parts."

"Don't diss Katy Perry, dude. It's not cool." Blaine said willing to fight to the death for his favorite singer.


	2. Talking to Friends

_**The Official Boyfriend Application  
Author's Note: This is really entirely all thanks to my new friend Laura or laura4992. She's amazing and she encouraged me to finish writing. Be sure to check out some of her stories as well especially her Taylor Swift ones. They are ALL good reads!  
**_Chapter 2-Talking to Friends

"I really don't want to do this." Kurt Hummel said to himself as he threw the paper on his desk after he had gotten home that night. Thad had handed them each a Boyfriend application after Warbler Practice had ended for the night. It was not that Kurt was against supporting the Warblers in whatever crazy thing they wanted to do next. In fact, Kurt kind of liked it when the Warblers were spontaneous; they oh so rarely were after all. It was entirely another matter why Kurt Hummel didn't want to participate in this Boyfriend Application. He was just so tired of getting his hopes up and then seeing them dashed once again. Kurt had been in love with Blaine who just happened to be one of his best friends since the day he met him or that's what it seemed like to Kurt. But, really it he only fell in love with Blaine while they were singing 'Baby, its cold outside.' This so called Official Boyfriend Application had once again set his emotions reeling just to have them crushed again by Blaine's naivity.

"Kurt, Are you in there?" He heard Jeffery Sterling from behind the closed door ask. He and Jeff had become close friends fast after realizing they had several things in common. Including their obsessiveness over their hair and the unrequited love they each felt for their best friends.

"I'm bored. Nick is working on his English homework and the rest of the Warblers are talking about the stupid boyfriend application. Like it even works in the first place." Jeff spoke as he scoffed at Thad's newest idea.

"Wow, I feel loved Jeff. The Warblers are acting insane about the entire thing.

"It may work for those who already have boyfriends or girlfriends or maybe even those don't have anything to lose if their application is denied so to speak. But both of us have our best friends we'll lose." Jeff scoffed again.

"But we also have everything to gain." Kurt said.

"Just go ahead and do it, you actually have some hope. The boy you're in love with is actually gay." Jeff encouraged his friend. He knew Kurt and Blaine would make a wonderful couple if only Blaine would get his head out of his ass and finally make his move.

"Nick might still love you. As I've told you before; tell him, just give him a chance. He might surprise you." Kurt tried to reassure him.

"Both of us are really unlucky in love, aren't we? In love but won't do anything about it. We sure do make one hell of a team." Jeff leaned back against Kurt's bed and laughed. Kurt had a room to himself because he had arrived so late in the year and it being the only one left. Needless to say, the Warblers were envious of Kurt's good fortune and Kurt loved his small, private, closed-off room.

"Got that right but don't laugh at me." Kurt reminded him while trying not to laugh.

"Yes sir, I get it. No laughing! Have you filled out your application?" Jeff asked.

"No and I don't think I'm going to either." Kurt spoke up.

"I know I said that the application is stupid but really, what harm could it do. Tell Nick how I have felt about him for 2 years now. Right now, I don't see a downside to that. If I don't have the courage, this piece of paper will." Jeff told him

"Jeff; I admire you, you really do have courage even if you don't want to admit it to yourself." Kurt told Jeff.

"So, does that mean you'll give yours to Blaine?" Jeff asked him hopefully.

"I'll think about it. I'm scared he'll reject me and then I'll lose my best friend." Kurt said.

"We're in the same boat there, Kurt." Jeff reminded him.

Later, that's how Nick Duvall found himself reading an application to be his boyfriend. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He didn't think anybody felt that way about him least of all his best friend and secret crush.


End file.
